Little Potter
by spans1124
Summary: After spending the 6 week holidays alongside her brother James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black she is looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Back to her friends, back to her lessons and maybe back to something she never dared to imagine would happen SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hello and welcome to my OC/Sirius story, as usual I don't own anything which is related to Harry Potter and the amazing JK Rowling but anything new does belong to me, hope you enjoy!**

Charlotte scowled as they walked through the train station watching the two boys who she had shared most of the six weeks holiday with saunter along in front her brother, James Potter, with his messy brown hair and stretched limbs, and his best friend Sirius Black equally tall and dark grey eyes made quite the pair especially with the female population. They had been best friends since they started Hogwarts and Charlotte had met him when he was invited over for the Christmas holidays choosing to stay at the Potter household than his own, Charlotte had started the year after them both and although she loved her brother and Sirius just as much the teasing and tormenting got worse when they became joined at the hip. An owl screeches at her side and she tosses a look in the mangy bird's direction her brother ignoring its call once again and pushing his friend roughly.

"It's not fair that I have to put up with them two while you get to stay at home", Charlotte

Her mother smiles watching the two boys play affectionately and puts an arm to Charlotte's shoulder giving her a little squeeze but not answering the comment, Charlotte knew what the answer was her mum and dad loved having them both at home but she secretly thought the thought of them going back to school had cheered her father up immensely. They reached the entrance to the platform and her brother didn't falter in his steps as he walked through, Charlotte glances at her mother before taking a sharp intake of breath and closing her eyes before walking through the wall she smiles when she opens her eyes and looks around the platform seeing the bright maroon train emitting steam high up into the air alongside students running and re meeting old friends with parents chasing after them offering last hugs goodbye or shoving various items into their trunks which they had forgotten.

"James come and say goodbye before you run off, you too Sirius", Jenny

James and Sirius smile in their direction and run back over to join them quickly leaving their trunks in the middle of the platform causing a lot of commotion due to people trying to maneuverer around them on the already busy platform.

"Bye mum, see you at Christmas", James

"Yeah thanks for everything Mrs Potter, hopefully I will have found somewhere to live by the time Christmas comes around", Sirius

"Oh don't worry about that your more than welcome anytime", Jenny

She hugs them both quickly running a loving hand through their hair, James immediately smooth's down the unruly hair, but as usual Sirius's good looks cannot be undone by a little hair ruffling.

"Stay out of trouble both of you and remember to write home once in a while, I don't want any letters this year about detention's it is the most important year-", Jenny

"Yes Mum we know the next year will shape the rest of our lives blah blah blah", James

Sirius nudges him with his elbow and he stops speaking glancing at his best friend who throws a dashing smile in her mother's direction and soothing her scowl. With another quick hug from both of them they disappear back to their trunks and start pulling them up onto the train.

"Well have a good year dear, carry on the good work and say hello to the girls for me", Jenny

"Will do mum say goodbye to dad for me again", Charlotte

She hugs her mother goodbye and grabs her trunk pulling it behind her to an open carriage door and begins struggling to pull it up when a hand reaches out to grab the handle she looks up to spot Sirius's smiling face.

"At least one of you cares huh", Charlotte

"Come on Lottie you know we both care, Prongs is just too excited to see Evans this morning", Sirius

They both snigger slightly as he pulls her trunk up onto the carriage, her brother had been designated the task of head boy this year to everyone's surprise including his own, he had also been ecstatic about the fact that Lily Evans, a red haired fellow seventh year, had been made head girl beside him. James had been pining for her since the third year of school but she had robustly deterred his advances preferring to spend time with her friends and studying it also helped that her brother acted like a complete fool around her most of the time.

"I wonder what Lilly' reaction will be to the news", Charlotte

"I'm sure we will hear about it in fact, I'm guessing the whole train will be able to hear it", Sirius

"Hopefully a few well aimed jinx's in his direction will help", Charlotte

"Don't be mean now little Potter, come on your mates want to talk about boys and shoes and oh, oh how magically my beautiful eyes are on this fine morning", Sirius

"Right cause that's what all girls talk about", Charlotte

He smiles at her with a self-assured nod as they start down the train, Charlotte muttering a hello as they pass by people they know and Sirius amounting more than his fair share of admiring glances from the girls of Hogwarts. Charlotte spots her friends in one of the compartment doors the three girls deep in conversation already which makes Charlotte happy to be back.

"Well thanks Sirius I can take it from here", Charlotte

"Dream on little Potter I want to see the beauties that you hang around with", Sirius

He puts his hand onto the door handle and Charlotte steps in front of him blocking his passage into the compartment before he can even get the door open.

"Haven't you got better things to do with your time then annoy me and my friends I have had that for the past 6 weeks", Charlotte

"Probably but I'm pretty happy to be here at the minute", Sirius

He smiles pushing the door handle down and opening the door, Charlotte rolls her eyes as he pushes past her and walks into the small compartment as Charlotte turns to follow him lugging the trunk Sirius seems to have forgotten now that women are in the vicinity.

"Ladies standing up is not compulsory but if you so wish too", Sirius

The three girls who have been interrupted by the boy stood in front of them look up in surprise, Charlotte smiles behind him a slight shake in her head as three girls spot her.

"Shut up Sirius, you're making an idoit of yourself, once again", Charlotte

"I have never made an idoit of myself in 16 years LP so I know that isn't true", Sirius

He smiles and winks at Sophie a tall dark haired beauty who has been Charlottes best friend during her time at Hogwarts, Sophie ignores his wink smiling at Charlotte with a knowing look.

"Ok Sirius time to go now lovely little conversation we have all had", Charlotte

She pushes the boy towards the door and he chuckles to himself finally allowing Charlotte to get him out of the door and shut it behind him he stands smiling through the door before Charlotte pulls down the blinds blocking his view.

"Well hello", Sophie

Charlotte laughs as she falls into the seat giving her a quick hug and looking to the other two girls in the compartment, Helen a small blonde haired fellow Gryffindor sixth year and Masie a curvy brunette who belongs in Ravenclaw but is one of the four friends.

"How was your summer Lottie, did you enjoy France", Masie

"You have just seen what my summer has been like, Sirius has moved in permanently it's been hell", Charlotte

"I wouldn't call living with the gorgeous Sirius Black hell", Jess

"You're welcome to swap lives any day", Charlotte

The three girls laugh and Charlotte listens to what they had been up to during the summer break Sophie spent some of it in Spain with her family and also joined Charlotte for a couple of weeks, Helen had the enjoyable task of looking after her heavily pregnant sister for the entire time and was looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts more than anyone else. Masie on the other hand had enjoyed her holidays in Ireland with her family and chatting up the many Irish boys she came into contact with. Soon after they have all finished Masie and Sophie have to leave for prefect duty leaving her and Helen alone.

"So how come Black is living with you know", Helen

"I don't know something to do with his family, you know what there like", Charlotte

"Always found it a bit odd how Sirius got into Gryffindor in the first place", Helen

"Well he's nothing like his family is he, I'm not surprised", Charlotte

Helen shrugs slightly getting a muggle magazine from her bag and leaning back to read about the world they were fast leaving behind. Although Charlotte would class Helen as a friend they were the ones who spent the least time together, Helen was very opinionated and it sometimes wound Charlotte up the wrong way especially when she didn't know anything about the situation she was sticking her nose in. She pushes the thought from her mind and leans back in the seat looking out the window at the passing scenery and smiles she was going back to Hogwarts and it already felt like she never had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the favourite from BeanieBaby96 and the follows from BeanieBaby96 again, Tinix and wavelights, hope you carry on enjoying the story! **

The rest of the journey passed by quickly, Sophie and Masie came back with a hilarious story of Lilly's reaction to James being made head boy although Charlotte was disappointed that no permanent jinxes where fired in his direction. As train pulls up at its station students begin to descend onto the platform and clamber for the carriages to take them up to the school.

"Come on if we hurry up I don't want to end up having to share with the slytherins", Sophie

The four girls trudge up the pathways to the carriages surrounded by the breath taking scenery of the school and its grounds, Charlotte smiles at the gawking faces of the first years who are stood waiting to make their way to the school in the boats. Trying to remember back to the first time she saw Hogwarts in all its glory and the terror she felt at the thought of the sorting hat and having James and Sirius wind her up about the hat deciding she didn't belong anywhere and making her go back home. Helen spots a carriage and points in its direction as they all head towards it pulling themselves inside.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for too long", Jared

Charlotte smiles as she sees Jared and Tom sat on the seats, Jared is a tall dark haired seventh year Gryffindor who befriended Charlotte during her first year with their mutual dislike of all things potions, Charlotte had been struggling in the library with the latest essay Slughorn had thrown their way and Jared was in the same situation with his they managed to help each other to complete them and since then weekly dates in the library for potions homework became a ritual for the pair. Tom was Jared's sidekick who had Helen had fantasied about for four years but since he was happy with his girlfriend of five years, Kat Cropper from Hufflepuff, it hadn't happened and Helen enjoyed moaning about her to anyone who would listen.

"Well it was bound to happen at one time wasn't it", Charlotte smiled

She fell down into the seat next to him throwing a hello in Tom's direction as the other three girls take their seat and the carriage jolts to a start carrying them along to the castle.

"So I heard you had a new housemate during the summer months", Jared

"Oh yeah, it's been great", Charlotte

"Most girls would love to spend the holidays with Black so I have heard", Tom

"Well seems I'm not most girls then does it", Charlotte

"That is certainly true, how was your summer apart from that I noticed many of my letters got left un answered", Jared

"Yeah sorry you know what I'm like I forget to do most things which keep me alive during the day never mind replying to your letters, plus some of your letters were stupid", Charlotte

"My letter were not stupid they were full of important information I needed to know, plus your answers didn't leave much to the imagination, shut up is not a dedicated answer", Jared

Charlotte smiles at him, she had given up trying to answer the many letters that she received from Jared over the summer holidays and the last one sent just held them two words although she immediately received a letter back telling her she was a horrible friend and that he was no longer going to talk to her, the second letter came the next day.

"Anyway it wasn't too bad, France was hot that's all that matters to me, how was Switzerland?", Charlotte

"It was good, glad to be back that Matt was starting to annoy me", Jared

"How is he excited about starting school?", Charlotte

"Yeah me and Neil have been winding him up about it since the start of the 6 week holidays that but I enjoyed", Jared

"You're horrible to him, can't you remember your first day here", Charlotte

"I can remember yours more, tiny little Charlotte Potter sitting under a hat which was as big as her", Jared

"Shut up I wasn't that small", Charlotte

"Come off it, then again your about the small height now", Jared

"At least I'm not a ten foot giant-", Charlotte

"Ok can we stop the flirting and move on from this topic", Sophie

Charlotte and Jared both stop arguing and look at the rest of the people in the carriage a smile plays around on Sophie's face as the others snicker. Charlottes laughs and pushes her friend a look of shock on her face as Jared shares a small glance with Tom.

"Right flirting that's what we were doing, so what would Sophie like to talk about", Charlotte

Charlotte leans forward placing her head onto her knees and looking at Sophie with mock interest, a playful smile on the edges on her cheeks, Sophie pushes her face away as Charlottes laugh falling back into the seat.

"Quidditch trials are coming up actually-", Sophie

Charlotte moans and mentally tunes herself out to the conversation which is no happening around her both Sophie and Jared play on the house quidditch team as chasers alongside her brother Charlotte's interest in the topic had not increased even with her brother and Sirius trying to force her to play in goal for them. The carriage finally pulls up at the school and Charlotte is the first one out thankful to get away from the talk of bludgers and flying snitches other carriages pull up and students begin to walk up to the school. The magnificent castle which houses the many witches and wizards of the UK stands before them all in its full glory, the windows emit a soft lights onto the grounds and if the walls could speak, which Charlotte suspected did, they would tell a million stories. Charlotte begins following the others up to the castle steps.

"You could have told me", Girl

Charlotte looks to her side spotting a red haired, green eyed girl storming towards her a look of anger in her eyes, Charlotte steps back slightly as she reaches her and pulls a smile onto her face.

"Hey Lilly good summer", Charlotte

"Don't hey Lilly me, why didn't you tell me that your brother had been made head boy", Lilly

"What a ruin the lovely surprise", Charlotte

"Lovely surprise, I at least expected a bit of support from you", Lilly

"Aw come on Lilly I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to be the one who dropped that bombshell can you blame me", Charlotte

Lilly places her hands on her hips and looks at Charlotte contemplating the question that she was just asked and with a final glare sent in her direction her faces softens slightly and Charlotte relaxes.

"Ok fair enough, still would have been nice to have a heads up though", Lilly

"Defiantly, to be fair I thought James had done the letter himself just so he could impress mum and dad", Charlotte

"Wouldn't surprise me, anyway I suppose I best go and show the first years where to go", Lilly

"Along with my brother", Charlotte smiles

"Don't push your luck", Lilly

Charlotte laughs a little as Lilly heads off into the throngs of students to find the first years that she has to shepherd into line, Charlotte was surprised to find her alone now her brother has an excuse to follow her around even more than he used to she thought he was going to be at her hip, Sophie grabs her arm and she follows her along to the steps going inside they all head to the great hall. As she walks through the door the familiar setting of Hogwarts welcomes her, the four tables are lined up in their usual order with the according colours to their houses joining them, the ceiling shows the dark night with a few stars dotted around and the loud chatter of people surround her. Following her friends to the Gryffindor table she takes a seat glancing down the long table she sees Sirius sat with Remus and Peter the other two who make up the famous marauders. Remus spots her looking over and raises a hand in a welcome greeting which she conveys back, Peter offers her a hurried smile before turning his attention back to the table in front of them and Sirius winks flashing her his trademark grin and she rolls her eyes as the door opens to welcome the first years in. Charlotte watches as McGonagall leads them in line to the front of the great hall where the sat stands proud on an old wooden stool waiting for its latest prospective to be placed underneath it. The hat sings its trademark song before falling silent and the first student is called up.

"Meredith Allert", Professor McGonagall

A small brunette steps forward almost tripping on her robes which earns her a few giggles from around the room and sits down as McGonagall places the hat on her head and after a few minutes she gets sorted into Hufflepuff who cheer and welcome the new student to their little group. The sorting carries on much the same way and Charlotte cheers alongside her fellow students when one of them gets sorted into the Gryffindor house and cheers a little louder when Jared's little brother also joins them. When the cheers have quietened down and the first years have been sorted Dumbledore stands up to make his annual speech.

"Welcome students old and new to another great year at Hogwarts and what a great year it will hopefully turn out to be, As usual I will keep this speech short as I know the food will be able to keep your attention more than mine, we all have heard about the turbulent and upsetting circumstances that have been happening all around us at this time although as said these situations have caused a lot of misery to many people we need to understand the importance of the friendships that you have made and continue to make during your time here at Hogwarts these bonds that are formed through both troubling and happy phases of your life will plan out the rest of your lives for the good or the better and shape you into the people who will either support or fight against make sure that the choices you make right now in life are the right ones and not those of pressure and the hopes of glory", Dumbledore

The hall remains silent as the headmaster surveys the student with a smile on his face and a few of the students look to the friends with shared worry, Charlotte glances towards her brother who offers a reassuring smile in return.

"Now that is all I have to say on that subject, I would like to welcome the new defence against the dark arts teacher professor Hudson and I'm sure you will make him feel as welcome as possible during his time teaching in Hogwarts, now let's eat", Dumbledore

The hall erupts into chatter once again as food magically appears onto the long tables courtesy of the many houses elves who work under the school preparing the meals that they all enjoy, Charlotte spots the steak and kidney pie she has been dreaming about since the holidays started and grabs a large slice.

"Have you noticed where a bit low on numbers at the minute", Sophie

Charlotte looks down the table and around the rest of the hall noticing the same as her friend that the benches do not look as full as they did the year before and turns back to face her friends.

"Well I suppose some people decided to keep their children at home this year, you know with everything that is happening", Jared

"What Hogwarts has got to be safer than being at home, Voldermort will certainly sniff you out around there wont he", Helen

"Helen, a little sympathy for the fallen shall we", Sophie

"I'm just saying as a muggleborn myself I would rather be protected by Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers than at home with my mum and dad who have no magically abilities to protect me", Helen

Charlotte looks at Jared underneath her eyelashes as Sophie and Helen launch into an argument about the merits and pitfalls of being in Hogwarts while Voldermort and his death eaters are wondering around the place killing unsuspecting muggles and magically families alike. He shrugs his shoulders and tries to ignore the comments which at this point are flying between the two witches.

"Look can we not start the term off with a political debate about where is the best place to be right now, we know stuff is happening out there maybe we should just take Dumbledore's advice and stick together", Charlotte

The two girls desist their fighting and look in her direction before turning back to their food and Jared flashes her a thankful look before starting up a conversation about the lessons that they are all taking this year. After desert most of the students are yawning and heading back to their dorms to sleep off all the food that they have consumed or to carry on their conversations with their friends in the common rooms, everything falls back into place as usual when Hogwarts begins and Charlotte smiles watching people laughing and joking the impending terror that is happening outside the castle walls left far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait had major writes block and been busy at uni but I think I have got the bug back since watching all the HP films again and reading the books again on holiday! Hope you enjoy!**

Charlotte stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes facing the blank walls that surround the girls dormitories moaning slightly as she hears the voices of her room mates and the usual sounds and noises of people rushing around getting ready for the first day back in lessons. Rolling over she watches Sophie rummaging through her trunk trying to find god knows what in the bottom and Helen currently trying to style her frizzy hair into something manageable while Clara and Megan two blonde haired fellow room mates discussing what books they need to take with them.

"It's like living with a group of herding elephants in this place", Charlotte

"Good morning to you too Lottie", Sophie

Charlotte smiles in her direction as she pulls herself up from the warm, comforting bedspread and yawns loudly rubbing the sleep from her eyes which are currently refusing to open, after six weeks of being able to get up when your body is ready too having to get up at 7 for lessons is not a welcome idea. Her eyes are already starting to close and her head is migrating back to the pillow as the girls carry on bustling around her making enough noise to wake the dead just when Charlotte decides her bed wins this morning's argument a voice comes piercing through her mind.

"You need to get moving anyway or you're going to look a mess for the first day of term", Helen

"Oh yes I must get up and make myself presentable for the many potential suitors of Hogwarts, I will have to set my alarm for 5 tomorrow just to make sure", Charlotte replies sarcastically

Helen ignores her while still trying to settle down her wayward hair using a large amount of hair cream which surely cannot be good.

"If you were not so picky and opened your eyes I'm sure there would be someone who catches your eye", Helen

"Pass", Charlotte

"Your so challenging Lottie", Helen

Charlotte grins at Sophie who rolls her eyes in Helen's direction and shoves the item she was searching for into her bag. Charlotte mumbles a hello to Clara and Megan as she passes them and goes into the bathroom quickly shoving her hair up into a ponytail and pulling on her uniform coming back out into the room as Helen hurries past her into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, Charlotte shoves the day's books into her bag.

"You two ready yet?", Charlotte

"I am, I don't know about Helen something about her eyeliner not being straight", Sophie

"You can ask her if she's ready I have already had my dose of her for this morning thank you", Charlotte

"Don't Lottie", Sophie

Charlotte smiles and Sophie tentatively knocks on the door asking her if she is ready to go down to the great hall for breakfast after getting a reply back that would even make the slytherins blush they decide to leave her too it and head down themselves. The common room is mostly empty apart from people waiting about for their friends to come down, Charlotte waves in the direction of some fellow classmates before the leave the common room and take a seat at the Gryffindor table which is heaving with students from Gryffindor as well as those from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw chatting to friends they have not seen since they started back at school. Charlotte grabs some coffee and starts loading up her plate as Sophie takes her usual brown toast from the centre.

"Still on the diet I see Jacks", Kieron

Charlotte smiles up at Kieron and Harry who take a seat opposite them piling their plates as high as Charlottes and tucking in before Sophie can mutter a reply.

"I see my eating habits are as interesting to you as they were last year", Sophie

"Everything that you do is interesting to me Jacks", Kieron

Sophie ignores him glancing around the great hall and tentatively munching on her dry toast a smile playing around on her lips. Kieron and Sophie have been batting around each other from third year but nothing has come of it yet, then again most people seemed to swarm around Sophie but she did not pay them much attention preferring to focus more on her school work than the advances of the male population of Hogwarts.

"Good summer?", Charlotte

"Not bad thanks Lottie you?", Kieron

"Yeah was good went too quick though doesn't seem two minutes ago that we were leaving this place", Charlotte

"We were saying the same thing and have you seen what they have given us for first period double potions followed by history of magic", Harry

"Which is why you should have ditched that subject when you had the chance mate, I have a double free after Slughorn think I might have a nap", Kieron

"History of Magic is quite interesting actually if you had ever bothered to listen", Sophie

"Well if you would have told me what lessons you were in at the start of the school year I would have made sure that I was in every lesson you were Jacks", Kieron

"Trust me you wouldn't I think she has two free periods in the whole week", Charlotte

"All work and no play doesn't do you any good you know", Kieron

"It will when I'm working in the ministry and you're working on the night bus", Sophie

"Don't knock my future plans Jacks", Kieron

Charlotte smiles in Harry's direction as the two begin to bicker over the table and carries on eating the food in front of her occasionally smiling at a comment which is thrown between them but mostly trying to block the noise out of her mind as the school bell rings and everyone in the great hall begins to move towards their first lessons.

"You reckon Slughorn is going to go easy on us this year", Harry

"Honest answer no, were not in the Slug club", Charlotte

"Who wants to be in the Slug club I couldn't think of anything worse", Harry

"Soph loves it says she gets to pick up extra tips", Charlotte

"Which is exactly the reason why I don't want to join", Harry

They reach the dungeons and begin filling into the classroom, Charlotte spots Helen sat aside Masie towards the back and nods in their direction towards Sophie

"Can't we sit near the front", Sophie

"I will sit with you at the front Jacks", Kieron

"The back is fine", Sophie

Charlotte nudges Kieron as they head to the table behind their two friends saying hello to them and pulling their books from their bags, Slughorn begins the lesson the minute that he walks in and sets them on the task of a complicated healing potion which luckily thanks to Sophie earns them 20 points at the end of the lesson, not so luckily he presents them with a 2 foot essay on the properties of the healing potions and how to strengthen its abilities. While most of the Gryffindors head for a double free period Charlotte follows Sophie to History of Magic which is filled with two fellow Gryffindors one being Harry and a sandy haired boy called Michael. The other two are Hannah and Louise from Ravenclaw who Charlotte has found helpful in the past when struggling with history of magic. History of Magic was the only subject that Charlotte chose out of the lessons in which most students decide to take and the ones she needed to become a healer mainly because of the fact that she enjoyed the lessons in the past and luckily continued to do so at today at the start of NEWTS level although she was beginning to regret this decision at the end of the lesson when they get another 2 foot essay to complete.

"I am starving", Charlotte

They fall into a seat at the table and Charlotte immediately starts tucking into some food on the table as Sophie flicks through the history of magic book for the year.

"LP how's the first day going", Sirius

He swings down into a seat beside them Lupin at his side who smiles in her direction and happily glances over at Sophie's book she is concentrating so hard on.

"Not too bad inundated with homework already", Charlotte

"I did warn you about NEWTS but you didn't listen", Sirius

"We all can't have brainboxs like Lupin to help us pass our exams can we", Sirius

"You have Jacks", Sirius

"She doesn't help me in fact she refuses", Charlotte

"I refuse to help someone who doesn't help themselves", Sophie

"Hey I will have you know that I got outstanding on all my subjects apart from charms and potions", Charlotte

Sophie smiles at her before diving back into her book which has now somehow involved Lupin reading along her side.

"Where's my brother anyway", Charlotte

"Head boy duties with Evans they had to meet with McGonagall", Sirius

"Sounds like fun, what you going to do without him by your side all the time", Charlotte

"I will have to start spending more time with another Potter to get my fix wont I", Sirius

"My dad is pretty busy Sirius", Charlotte

He laughs and pushes her grabbing some food from the table and shaking his head at Sophie and Lupin who are engrossed in the history book and discussing the differences between the first and second goblin war

"What you got this afternoon", Sirius

"Double Charms then free period, you?", Charlotte

"Potions the joys of potions last thing on a Monday morning certainly gives you something to wake up for", Sirius

"You think you have it bad we have it first thing and it's double", Charlotte

"Oh that is harsh LP you should have been born a year earlier then you would have had the same lessons as me", Sirius

"Yes but then I would have to look at your face even more than I do now", Charlotte

"And what a lucky girl that would make you", Sirius

"This James getting head boy thing is getting worse", Charlotte

He smiles and winks at her as the bell rings around the great hall and people begin to pack up there things heading for their lessons, Charms passes slowly and they get as much homework for their last lesson as the other two, Charlotte moans as they all head up to the common room to dump their stuff before heading back down to the great hall.

"I can't believe how much work we have to do already", Charlotte

"It is NEWTS level", Helen

"Thanks for the reminder on that one Helen", Charlotte

"I do have to admit though that there is a lot of work to do", Helen

"For once we agree", Charlotte

They listen to Helen moan about her latest crush on a Ravenclaw called Lewis who doesn't seem to know that she exists no matter how many advances that she is pushing his way and Charlotte nods in sympathy in all the right areas while Sophie tells her to focus more on other things rather than the latest man that she is running after which doesn't go down well leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Lottie", Jared

Jared and Tom fall into the seat next to them and he smiles in her direction

"Hey, good day", Charlotte

"Fantastic, I have around 50 foot of parchment to finish by the end of the week", Jared

"Are we slightly exaggerating there Jared", Charlotte

"No I'm not, anyway what you up too", Jared

"Might break into McGonagall's and use the floo to go and party down in Hogsmede, you?", Charlotte

"As tempting as that sounds I have quidditch try outs", Jared

"Already, my brother is on the ball this year you never mentioned it", Charlotte

"I didn't think it was that important to you", Sophie

"You know what he's like, why don't you come and watch", Jared

"Why would I want to do that", Charlotte

"Watch some good looking men fly around the pitch", Jared

"Ravenclaw aren't training as well are they?", Charlotte

"Funny Lottie, come on", Jared

"No thanks", Charlotte

"Your so boring", Jared

"I will survive", Charlotte

"You coming Sophie?", Jared

"Yep", Sophie

He smiles and stands up with Tom and Sophie heads out of the great hall

"Well then I think we should start on that potions homework don't you", Helen

Helen looks in her direction as she stuffs her face with the chocolate tart she has been missing since the start of the summer holidays

"Er actually I have plans, Jared wait up!", Charlotte

Charlotte grabs her bag along with the rest of the chocolate tart and runs after them as they reach the great hall door, they all turn around to look at her a smile playing around on Jared's face as she reaches them.

"I thought you had better plans", Jared

"Helen just informed me they involve Potions", Charlotte

"No further questions", Jared

Charlotte sits in the stands watching the people who have turned up for the try outs the ground is full of second years and above all huddled around trying to keep warm and stretching ready to fly up into the air and do whatever their controlling brother shouted, apparently they need another beater and keeper so Charlotte watches as they start to line up and fly into the sky.

"LP what you doing here", Sirius

She looks behind her as Sirius comes down the stands and takes a seat next to her putting his feet up onto the stands and running a hand through his hair sending a smile in her direction.

"What you know how much I love quidditch I wouldn't miss it", Charlotte

He raises his eyebrows at her and she laughs

"It was either this or potions", Charlotte

"Fair call", Sirius

They watch as James shouts orders at the remaining team and screams at the ones who are trying out, Charlotte not for the first time is glad that she does not like playing quidditch and the idea has not come into her mind to try out once, Sirius on the other hand would love to play but as much as he tries to say that he doesn't play because he has better things to do, he sucks and only she and James knows this. Jared flies past and waves in her direction before getting shouted at by James and heading in the original direction that he was supposed to be going, Charlotte laughs

"You seem to have an admirer", Sirius

"Who Jared, don't you start", Charlotte

"Pretty obvious LP, do you like him", Sirius

"Were not having this conversation", Charlotte

"Come on he's like one of the most eligible bachelors in our year after me of course", Sirius

"Why don't you date him then", Charlotte

"Not exactly my type", Sirius

"Ditto", Charlotte

"You hang around with him all the time though so you must like him", Sirius

"He's alright", Charlotte

"So you do fancy him", Sirius

"What's with the 50 questions, do you fancy him or something", Charlotte

"No he's an idiot", Sirius

"No he's not", Charlotte

"And you know that right", Sirius

"Who are you dating", Charlotte

"What's that got to do with anything", Sirius

"Exactly so why has my life got anything to do with you", Charlotte

"I will tell you all about my love life if you really want LP, last night I managed to corner Louise Marsh in the broom-", Sirius

"Enough I really don't want to know", Charlotte

"Jealous", Sirius

"Disgusted", Charlotte

"Jealous", Sirius

She holds back a retort and looks out across the pitch just as James screams at the latest beater try out who is currently trying to hit a ball in the opposite direction to which he asked.

"Then there was Becky-", Sirius

"Shut up!", Charlotte

She pushes him and he laughs grabbing her hands and pulling him too her wrapping her arms around his neck and looking down at her he smiles at her and pushes a strand of hair away from her face as a whistle blows down on the pitch, Charlotte looks towards the pitch and pushes him away

"Get off you me you loser", Charlotte

He laughs and looks to see who James is shouting at this time, they watch the rest of the game in silence apart from Sirius occasionally shouting out who he thinks James should pick or just generally abusing the ones that he didn't think were up to the mark when James has chosen his new players as they both head down to the pitch.

"I can't believe that you have picked Mughorn", Sirius

"He was the best one", James

"Yeah but he's a complete tool", Sirius

"Doesn't dispute the fact that he played the best", James

Jared comes over swinging an arm around her shoulders and smiling down at her

"Was it worse freezing to watch me fly amazingly around a pitch", Jared

"No not really", Charlotte

"Mean Lottie", Jared

The next minute she feels an arm around her other shoulder and looks up spotting Sirius smiling at her

"No she preferred sitting with me in the stands huh LP", Sirius

"I would say neither", Charlotte

She pushes away from them both and heads over to Sophie

"What was that about", Sophie

"What?", Charlotte

"Sirius and Jared", Sophie

"I don't know male rivalry, come on its freezing", Charlotte

They both trudge off the quidditch pitch and head back towards the school the two boys watching her and then looking at each other before heading back to their retrospective friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy any suggestion send my way if you want!**

The next couple of weeks pass quickly inside the grounds of Hogwarts, lessons begin to step up as the teachers promised they would and the usual Hogwarts gossip had begun to swarm around the school, nothing particularly interesting just about who was dating who, who had been caught in the broom cupboard on the sixth floor in a very uncompromising position, the answer to which Charlotte knew straight away, and the blossoming relationship, or lack of, James Potter and Lilly Evans. Charlotte knew gossip only got you one way and that was involved within it, so like the rest of the school began to get bogged down with the amount of homework that is thrown in their direction, finding herself for the first time in 5 years spending many nights in the library until it closes trying to finish off the latest homework task. Luckily she had found Remus in the library working on his transfiguration homework, the one which she was just about to sit down and tackle so she wormed her way in to get some help from him.

"I still don't understand this switching spell", Charlotte

"You will get in eventually Lottie, your just putting too much pressure on yourself", Remus

"Easy for you to say, I am never going to get it and spend the rest of my life as a dishwasher at the leaky cauldron!", Charlotte

She bangs her head dramatically on the table as Remus chuckles and pats her comfortingly on the back, probably wishing he had found somewhere with more cover in the library.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with working in the leaky cauldron, just think of all the free drinks and the characters I swear we once saw a troll dressed as a women in there once, right Moony?", Sirius

Charlotte looks up leaning on her arms as Sirius falls into the seat opposite her a smile on his face as he recoils the story and knocks Remus on the arm who offers him a small smile back.

"Yeah and I can remember that troll becoming more alluring as the fire whiskey got down you and James", Remus

"We don't discriminate Moony you should know that", Sirius chuckles as Remus shoots him a look across the table and Charlotte rolls her eyes

"Anyway what are you two doing having secret meetings", Sirius

"Yeah secret meetings in a library full of people, the perfect place", Charlotte

"Oh I don't know I have found a few places in here which can be very secret", Sirius

"Highly doubtful Padfoot you hardly step a foot in the place", Remus

"Any surprise look at the place doesn't exactly shout out exciting and fun does it", Sirius

"It's a library not a disco", Charlotte

"Well maybe if madam Louton let us put up a few lights and a bit of music-", Sirius

"What do want Sirius", Remus

"Was just wondering around the old place looking for something to do", Sirius

"Where's James?", Remus

"He's got head boy duties with the missus and Peter is a gob stones club he invited me along but when I saw the talent in the room I decided to leave", Sirius

"So the library was your next option?", Charlotte

"Well you're here aren't you LP", Sirius

"Shut up", Charlotte blushes as he chuckles

Sirius picks up the books scattered around the table and reads the title before scoffing and chucking the book back down on the table, Charlotte ignores him and looks back down at the parchment biting the end of her quill as she tries to figure out where to go with it next, glancing up she catches Sirius watching her before he coughs and looks away quickly swinging back on his chair legs.

"Well anyway I thought you might want to come and help me sort out a few things for Saturday Moony", Sirius

"Why what's happening Saturday?", Charlotte

"Did you really just ask me that question?", Sirius

"What?", Charlotte

"It's the first quidditch patch LP!", Sirius

"Oh right", Charlotte

"That is not the attitude to have towards quidditch, you won't be saying that at the epic party we will be throwing", Sirius

"Well we haven't even won the match yet", Charlotte

"That is not even a valid question to ask LP, of course we are going to win", Sirius

"And if we don't", Charlotte

"Like I say not a valid question, well Moony?", Sirius

"I'm helping Lottie", Remus

"Oh its fine, go on he won't shut up and I will never finish until you run off with him", Charlotte

"Exactly, come on Moony", Sirius

"Fine, cya later Lottie", Remus

"Bye bye LP", Sirius

He winks in her direction as Remus collects his books and they both leave her in peace in the library, a little while later Charlotte notices people beginning to pack away there things and Madam Louton beginning to do the rounds and asking people to leave as she starts to pack away all her things the essay still unfinished but hopefully will be completed before the next lesson on Friday and she walks back up to the common room behind a group of third years who have also been studying till the late hours following them in through the portrait hole into the welcoming environment of the Gryffindor common room.

"Where have you been?", Sophie

"In the library, I thought I would see you two there", Charlotte

She falls into the seats beside her and Helen who are currently looking over a magazine and by the looks of things completing a quiz about when they will find their true love.

"I don't have anything to finish, we managed to get it done the other day", Helen

"Alright for some", Charlotte

She rubs her eyes leaning her head back on the chair and listening to the two girls chatter when a hushed whisper comes from her side and she opens her eyes glancing in the directions spotting her brother and Lilly sat discussing something over at a back table and by the looks of things it has just began to get heated.

"Oh god", Charlotte

"Here comes the 50th argument of the year so far", Sophie

"Not if I can help it", Charlotte

She jumps up from the chair quickly and heads over to them placing herself at a seat on the table where many people have begun to look over some interested in the latest argument between the two and some bored by the situation but maybe hoping to see James hexed by Lilly again.

"Hey guys having fun?", Charlotte

The two of them stop mind sentence and turn to face her a furious Lilly who cheeks have begun to turn pink a sure fire sign that well fire might be on the way and James currently looked like he was trying to solve the impossible, Charlotte suddenly felt very vulnerable as they turned to face her and was regretting the decision to come over and try and calm them down.

"No not exactly", Lilly

"Oh come on Lilly", James

"Don't you start-", Lilly

"Guys, guys cant we all just be friends here", Charlotte offered them both a smile

Lilly huffs and stands up swinging her long red hair behind her and leaving the table in a flurry 4

"Just get it done Potter", Lilly

"Its James!", James

Lilly ignores him and bounds up the dormitory stairs, the rest of the common room seems to relax as she departs some breathing a sigh of relief and some upset at the now lack of entertainment now that the two have been separated.

"I hate it when she calls me Potter", James

"Maybe you should start telling her that", Charlotte

"I tell her everyday", James

"Ok maybe not every day, slightly obsessive, looks James why don't you just you know play it cool", Charlotte

"Play it cool?", James

"Yeah you know don't follow her around so much, don't proclaim your love every second of the day things like that", Charlotte

James looks at her tilting his head slightly as he contemplates over what Charlotte has said before bursting out laughing.

"If it's all the same to you Lottie I don't think I am going to take love advice from my younger sister, I think I can manage that pretty well myself", James

He carries on laughing as he stands up and heads over to the sofa in front of the fire joining the other self proclaimed marauders who are sat there looking back over in her direction and laughing again before shaking his head. Charlotte shakes her head and heads back over to her friends falling back into the seat that she has just left.

"He is totally clueless", Charlotte

"What's up with them now?", Sophie

"The quicker answer would be what is right with them", Charlotte

"Anyway talking about love life's Jared was asking about you earlier", Helen

"Sorry how have love life's and Jared got anything in common?", Charlotte

"Because he is totally head over heels for you", Sophie

"And he's hot", Helen

"You go for him then", Charlotte

"He's not interested in me is he, much to my disappointment", Helen

"Look me and Jared are just friends, how about I put in a good word for you", Charlotte

"Would you-", Helen

"No, he's not interested in you, no offence", Sophie

Helen swings her head around to look at Sophie at the comment and Charlotte despite herself smiles before smoothing out her face when Helen looks at her

"I thought you said that we should concentrate on school work and not boys", Charlotte

"It's different when them boys are interested in you, oh no offence again Helen", Sophie

"Oh don't worry about me, I have to have broad shoulders tonight apparently", Helen

"You know what I meant", Sophie

"Anyway if you are suddenly so interested in love life's how about you and Kieron", Charlotte

"Have you finished that quiz yet Helen?", Sophie

Charlotte smiles to herself as Sophie begins to finish the quiz that they had started when she walked over, Sophie might be interested in her love life but when it came to her own she suddenly changed the subject every time it was brought around. Helen and Sophie might be best friends but were completely different in their terms of the boys of Hogwarts, Helen tended to run after any boy she saw in the hallway trying to get them to go on a date with her and flitted from one to the other each week with little success, whereas Sophie has many of them chasing after her and spurned their advances at the most available moment they should have been born in each other's bodies Charlotte was sure they would be happier that way. Charlotte joins in with them just to give herself something to do and finds out that she is going to find the love of her life within the next couple of years but he will be taken away from her too early leaving her to live a life of solidity and bitterness, just what she wanted to find out. After that the common room starts to empty and Charlotte decides this is the best idea as Helen and Sophie begin to discuss what Helen's answers mean in the long run she leaves them to it and heads up to the dormitory falling asleep as soon as her clothes are off and her head hits the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Ok this is more of a quiddtich match chapter than anything else so may not be to everyone's type who may prefer to skip over it, but it does include some Sirius/Charlotte, hope you enjoy!**

Saturday night rolls around after another stressful week with classes and homework and for once in her life Charlotte is actually looking forward to the quidditch patch and the party that the marauders are planning on throwing after. The morning is spent down in the great hall and a long breakfast trying to boost the spirts of their fellow Gryffindor's who are playing in the match later on in the day and trying to avoid the slating chants coming from the Slytherin table.

"Well you don't look so well", Charlotte

Sophie takes a seat down in front of her and instead of a response just holds a hand up in warning and grabs some food from the table, apparently a quidditch match gives her the excuse to come off the diet and Charlotte smiles to herself.

"Morning", Jared

Him and Tom fall into the seats beside Sophie and follow suit loading up their plates and tucking in with gusto.

"Well I can see that quidditch nerves have not affected you", Charlotte

"Why would I be nervous when I know were going to win", Jared

"You sound just like Sirius", Charlotte

"No need to offend me this early in the morning Lottie", Jared

Charlotte raises her eyebrows at him but he just smiles at her and she takes a drink from her coffee looking around and spotting her brother take a seat with Peter and Sirius at the top of the table he looks down and spots her sending a smile in her direction as she offers him a thumbs up which he salutes, Peter smiles quickly before becoming more interested in the sausages which are piled high in front of him and Sirius waves in her direction which makes her chuckle.

"You heard about McNannon, one of the slytherin's tried to hex him in the corridor this morning", Tom

"You people get to obsessed over a quiddtich patch", Charlotte

"I never want to hear them words come out of your mouth again Lottie", Jared

"Duly noted", Charlotte smiles

"Yeah well luckily McNannon managed to avoid it, Black and Potter weren't happy about it though apparently there already planning on how to repay the favour", Tom

"I'm sure that will be interesting", Jared

"Don't encourage them, are you ok Sophie", Charlotte

She looks to her best friend who is at this moment in time staring down at the food which is in front of her currently the colour of the Hogwarts ghosts that float around the place and she looks up at her

"Just take some deep breaths huh", Charlotte

Sophie huffs and pours herself a glass of water shaking slightly and spilling it onto the table in the process Charlotte decides to leave her to it deciding that she does not understand the ins and outs of quidditch and will never understand the big fuss but can pretend to help them in their moment of need.

"So you looking forward to the party Lottie", Jared

"Well I wouldn't say looking forward to it, it is planned by my brothers and his friends but at least that might mean alcohol is involved", Charlotte

"Your not old enough to drink alcohol Miss Potter", Jared

"Give me two months and you will never be able to say that to me again", Charlotte

"Two months and you will officially be an adult", Jared

"Scary times I will be able to hex you even outside school which will be fun", Charlotte

"Well maybe we shall have to meet up outside school to test that theory", Jared smiles at her

Tom at his side covers a small by taking a bite of toast and even Sophie's lips twitch at their side as Charlotte struggles to come up with a response and instead offers him a smile hoping the burning feeling on her cheeks isn't showing itself as she fears, suddenly people begin to clamber up from the table and Charlotte looks up spotting people begin to pull on their coats and house scarfs to head down to the quidditch pitch.

"Well here we go, come on Soph looks like Potter is summoning us", Jared

"Good luck guys im sure you will do great", Charlotte

Sophie smiles at her with a look of terror still planted on her face but Jared beams in her direction before bending down and kissing her on the cheek and pulling her into a hug which for some reason makes Charlotte blush even more before he pulls away and heads over her brother and the rest of the team who are getting cheered out of the great hall. As she looks up she spots Sirius leaning against the table and looking in her direction his eyebrows raised as she starts to walk towards the entrance.

"What?", Charlotte

"Nothing just watching the loving embrace between the two of you", Sirius

"Don't start this again", Charlotte

He joins at her side as they leave the great hall and follow the swarms of people

"What, I'm sure that kiss will stay with him for the rest of the game", Sirius

"Did you just stay back to annoy me", Charlotte

"No, I thought I would give you the greatest option of the day", Sirius

"You're going to leave me alone", Charlotte

"No, you get to sit next to me!", Sirius

He swings an arm around her shoulders squeezing her as she rolls her eyes gaining a few scornful looks in her direction from the girls who are walking down to the pitch.

"Not sure that I would call that the greatest option of my day", Charlotte

"Do not lie LP I know when your lying", Sirius

"No you don't", Charlotte

"Yes I do you rub your thumb with your little finger", Sirius

Charlotte suddenly realises what she is doing and pulls her fingers apart as Sirius sends her a knowing smile, even Charlotte didn't know she did that when she lied a knowing tell was not something that she wanted Sirius or anyone to know. They reach the pitch and begin climbing up the stairs, Charlotte laughs at the many people who have painted their faces or bewitched their clothes and banners to spell out encouraging chants and not so encouraging insults to the slytherin stands. They take a seat at the top when they spot Remus and Peter sat with Alice and Mary a couple of girls who are in their year.

"Hey guys", Charlotte

She smiles at Alice and Mary who tap the seat beside them and move up for her to sit down she squeezes in between them and sighs when Sirius manages to fit in the smallest gap between her and Remus smiling to himself as Peter gets knocked off the edge and has to take a seat on the benches next to them.

"Hey Lottie, you ok, haven't seemed to see you that much since we got back", Alice

Alice is a small blonde haired girl who Charlotte found to be one of the nicest people she has met, Charlotte often gets called someone who would be nice even to her worst enemy but Alice would defiantly take the title over her and her and Frank Longbottom make the cutest couple that has ever graced the halls of Hogwarts.

"I know I haven't felt like I have seen anyone what with starting N.E.W.T.S but I think that I am starting to get into a routine with things now", Charlotte

"Oh don't even mention N.E.W.T.S not to turn you off them but it doesn't get any easier when you get into seventh", Mary

The three girls laugh as they begin to tell the horror stories of what was to come and Charlotte begins to wish she had chosen somewhere else to sit that day. Sirius sits annoyingly at her side occasionally chiming in with some comment which is neither useful or interesting or just generally trying to get Charlotte's attention in the most annoying way possible. Mary keeps laughing as he does this flicking her long dark hair behind her with her perfectly manicured nails, Mary has fancied Sirius since the time that Charlotte joined the school and as far as she knew nothing more had happened that a couple of hastened snogs in deserted parts of the school. It failed to Charlotte why Sirius didn't take a much more concerned interest in the pretty girl but as she knew Sirius he didn't take a serious interest in any girl preferring to 'play the field' as he and James so delightfully put it. Suddenly their conversation is overtaken by cheers as the Gryffindor and Slytherin team walk out onto the pitch and mount their brooms after a rather brief handshake between James and Hallow, the slytherin captain, their take to the air and Sirius pulls on her arm bringing her to stand up with the rest of the people in the stands and sends a deafing cheer into the air when the whistle blows. The bludgers and the snitch are released into the air the little golden snitch immediately disappearing into the sky and the bludgers heading towards their intended victims, the quaffle in thrown into the air and caught by Sophie and the game begins.

Charlotte watches as Sophie throws the quaffle to James and scores the first goal of the year within the first couple of minutes of the game which is met with raucous cheering and stamping from everyone in the stands apart from the slytherins and Sirius grabs her around the waist jumping in his excitement. The rest of the games plays on pretty fast Slytherin manage to score a few goals before Jared scores the second goal of the game for themselves, Charlotte tries to keep up with what is happening in the game but since she has never took a real interest in the game she only knows to cheer when the quaffle goes through the slytherin's goal post and boo along with everyone else when it is the other way around. Instead she decides to focus her attention on Malcom the seeker of the team as he winds around the pitch looking for the snitch and more thankfully for Charlotte the signal of the end of the game, she winches when she hears the sound of bludger hitting flesh and quickly scans the pitch hoping that it missed her brother of friends and spotting one of the slytherin team holding tightly onto her shoulder she looks back to Malcom who seems to have spotted something that the other team has not as he suddenly begins to shoot up high into the air to cheers from the crowd who have spotted what he has. As the slytherin seeker spots Malcom and follows in his suit James manages to score another goal while the chase carries on high above them, Charlotte cheers alongside her friends as Malcom and the other seeker head further into the sky above them, the next minute they dodge in the air and come racing down into the crowds gathering speed that Charlotte worries he won't be able to control when he reaches the crowds but as he skims over the Hufflepuff stands who all duck in anticipation but he easily misses them and continues to follow something that the rest of the school are struggling to see, Charlotte sees him release his hand from the broom stretching it out in front of him but before it closes on the snitch inches in front of him a green body knocks him sideways and into the stands below the Hufflepuff stand to many cries of outrage from everyone and the whistle bellows giving a free pass to the Gryffindor side who easily score a goal but which does not realise the tension that is in the air from the opposing sides at the obvious illegal tackle that has just played out. As the game carries on both teams begin to score equal goals and Charlotte feels her legs becoming numb from the cold as she pulls the scarf further onto her face then feeling an arm go around her waist looking to her side she notices the arm belongs to Sirius who doesn't take his eyes off the game but pulls her to him slightly and Charlotte immediately feels the comforting warmth from him. She looks back to the game and watches the struggle between the both teams to keep in going despite the cold weather when Sirius arm tightens at her side and she quickly glances at him noticing his eyes high in the air looking up she notices what he has Malcom once again has his hand out stretched and is leaning dangerous forward on his broom which makes Charlotte hold her breath as his hand closes around something small glittering and gold. The cheers from the Gryffindor stand come quick and loud as people who were once seated jump into the air and pump their fists which excitement, Charlotte is suddenly in the air with Sirius arms around her as he begins to cheer and hug her harder as he lets her down and her feet hit the solid ground she composes herself smoothing down her clothes and is immediately pulled into a hug by Alice which allows the heat to leave her cheeks luckily before anyone can notice. As the cheers still erupt behind her and both teams land on the ground and begin to congratulate each other and the stands begin to clear, the Gryffindor stand emptying in excitement looking forward to the party which they know will be bigger and better than they expected later on in the night.


End file.
